


Right into Your Heart

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Don't copy to another site, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Shameless PWP for a threadfic; you can find the whole storyhereon twitter.ForAkari KawaandGaysian224<3





	Right into Your Heart

Shiro’s heart sinks as they break the kiss again, this time it’s Keith who holds him at an arm length.

“Shiro,” he mumbles, eyes shining, lips pressing to his cheek softly again and again. “I did not ask you if it’s okay for you.”

“It is,” Shiro exhales, craning his neck so Keith has access there. He uses the space, planting kisses on his throat, and it doesn’t matter how inexperienced it might be, Keith makes him feel good, too. “It’s okay—”

“Only okay?” Keith presses his open mouth to his throat, wandering down his neck, curling his hands into Shiro’s fluffy hair and stroking there.

“No,” Shiro breathes and strokes softly over his sides, “No. It’s more than okay, I want this.”

Keith stops and looks up to him, a small smile appearing on his face. “Good,” he says. “Me, too.”

Shiro smiles back now, presses Keith back against the wall for a mind-blowing kiss and Keith presses back against him with heated strength, grinding his hips up. Shiro moans into the kiss, pushing his hips back – it’s not enough, entirely not – and pushes a hand under Keith’s shirt.

“I want you to undress.”

Shiro doesn’t shy away from Keith’s demand; spurred on by the blush on Keith’s cheeks and his plush lips, he raises his arms and slides his shirt on. Keith’s fingers are on him instantly, tracing his chest, then moving to kiss it clumsily. Shiro takes his hand in his, kisses every knuckle. “You too,” he sighs, pushing his chest out a little, easily aroused by the soft kisses Keith plants there.

Keith pulls back and grins, hesitates a second or two before he pulls his shirt off. Shiro’s reaction is enough to let him feel self-confident even though he hadn’t done any of this ever before, but it’s easy to feel bold if someone looks at you in desire like Shiro does and is unable to hide it.

They slowly pull each other’s pants off, too. They are on the bed now and Shiro hovers over him.

“I’m so glad it’s you,” Keith tells him as Shiro moves his fingers and lips and tongue up and down Keith’s body, making him squirm, arch his back, and sigh into the touch as if every last of it electrifies him. “Me too,” Shiro replies to that. He _is_ glad that it’s Keith who he does this with. He kisses softly over the bulge between Keith’s legs and enjoys the whimper that follows the gesture. “Can I?” he asks as he hooks his thumbs into Keith’s boxers and with an eager nod as permission, he pulls them down.

“You too,” Keith insists as his cock springs free, curling against his stomach, hot and heavy already. Shiro stands up and smooths them down, crawls back onto the bed and lies next to him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells Keith and they kiss slowly, unhurried, knowing that they will have a whole night like this.

Shiro slowly circles a finger over Keith’s tip, then closes his hand around his cock. Keith’s breath hitches and he moves closer, moving his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and holds himself into place as Shiro strokes his hand down. “God,” Keith sighs and thrusts up slowly. “Fuck,” he adds, voice rough and thrusting his hips up. “Shiro,” he groans and starts kissing him messily, unable to form any coherent thought. “I’m here,” Shiro mumbles in response, just as useless, moving his hand steadily, mesmerized by Keith’s movements, his voice, his leaking, hot cock. “I want you in my mouth,” he aspirates into Keith’s ear and doesn’t expect the eager nod Keith gives him. “Please—”

Shiro never thought sex could be as unhurried as he moves down between Keith’s legs; never thought he could feel as safe again either. Keith spreads his legs wantonly, pushing his hips up a bit. Shiro smiles to himself, necking him with butterfly kisses at his thighs, running his mouth up and down there, before he gets anywhere near his cock.

“Shiro—” Keith whimpers and a crooked smile appears on his face. “Damn, if I had known you were such a tease—”

“Then what?” Shiro asks and mouths at his cock, running a tongue up his shaft and softly squeezing his balls.

“Fuck—” Keith groans again with another push of his hips. “Then I would have asked you directly—”

He can’t finish the sentence, because Shiro already has his mouth on his tip, licking there eagerly before he takes him in one swift movement. Shiro closes his eyes, eager to taste and feel Keith’s cock, feel every movement he makes in Shiro’s mouth, listen to every sigh, every moan that escapes Keith’s lips as he pleasures him. Shiro moves his speed up a notch, but suddenly Keith’s hands are on his head, holding him in place.

“Shiro, if you…I will come,” he says embarrassed and Shiro raises his head.

“Oh. Shit, sorry,” he says and crawls up, wipes his face and slowly kisses him. “What do you want to do?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Keith sighs into the kiss and pulls Shiro closer, closer—

“Fuck,” Shiro groans and ruts his dick against Keith’s leg. “Are you—”

“Yes,” Keith groans, rutting up, seeking the friction that Shiro is willing to give him.

Before they are both a stuttering, panting mess, Shiro gets some lube from his nightstand, takes his time slicking himself and Keith up – he’s amazed by his Keith’s stamina – he wouldn’t be able to not come if it was the other away around, and Keith would suck him off or finger him.

He still takes his time to make sure Keith is ready, even though he seems to get impatient.

“Come on,” Keith says before a long, broken moan escapes him right after. Shiro grins down and Keith grins up when he lines up his dick against his hole and slowly pushes in.

Keith’s mouth opens in a silent plea, holding onto Shiro for the life of it.

“Kiss me,” he sighs, “Shiro, please kiss me.”

Paying attention to the changing angle, Shiro slowly moves down to exchange a messy kiss – a mirror to them both being a stuttering, fumbling mess, kissing open-mouthed and dirty, but so so comfortable with each other.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro mutters as he breaks the kiss. “And so hot—”

“God,” Keith groans and pushes back against him, wanting him deeper already and Shiro complies, pushing slowly against him, too, moving his hips carefully and concentrated, but it makes it worse, so much worse for Keith because now he can’t do anything but focus on the movements, the feelings, Shiro’s scent and how he looks, aroused with his white hair tousled in every direction, too, and Shiro feels it too, how Keith tenses and squeezes around him completely involuntarily, how he arches his back even though Shiro moves so slowly, too slowly, but he can see the moment Keith is pushed over the edge, a silent moan escaping his lips as he spills onto his own stomach.

Shiro is too gone by the way he looks, slowly pulls out to lessen any discomfort and stares down as Keith is huffing out air, a panting, gasping mess all on his own. “You’re incredible,” he says before he can’t stop himself. “That was so hot.”

Keith smiles with his eyes closed, only slowly getting down from his high. “Right back at you, mister,” he says and drags Shiro down against him.


End file.
